


【带卡】赝品

by atticus_Q



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticus_Q/pseuds/atticus_Q
Summary: 时间大概在琳死去过后，卡卡西待在暗部的那个时候。abo，单纯开车，随便起的名字。





	【带卡】赝品

我站在人群外，看着那个银发的忍者搏斗着，一点一点增添着伤痕，直到最后一个敌人倒下。

然后他也倒在了血泊里。

我把他带回了地下，封印了他的查克拉，又顺便找了副手铐把他的手反铐在背后。  
我闻到他身上逐渐散逸的稻草的清香。

他的发情期到了。

要怎么办呢？  
我想到了一个好办法。  
我拿了大蛇丸研制的药注射进他体内，他很快醒了过来，当然，是被发情期唤醒的。  
大蛇丸的药见效很快，他的眼神逐渐迷离，肌肤变成可口的粉红色，再过几分钟他就会失去神智哭着求任何一个人肏他。是的，我亲眼见过一个omega忍者被诱使强制发情的惨状，大蛇丸的药是拷问的利器，但是我不准备问他什么，我只是单纯地想要看他变成什么样子。  
啊，他的眼神越来越好看了，应该都快看不清我的样子了吧。不过其实什么都没关系，我戴着面具，他认不出来我是谁。

我把他抱到我的腿上，一只手轻松地撇开他的大腿，让他张开双腿虚虚坐在我已经站立起来的性器上。他立刻有了反应，后穴分泌了更多了液体，应该快要盛不住了，没事，我们慢慢来。  
我撕开了他暗部的马甲，他的身体很好看，肌肉匀称又美观，摸起来滑滑的像果冻一样。他的乳头已经立起来了，因为从没使用过，所以还是粉红色的小小的两点。  
那从乳头开始好了，我想。  
我掐着两个小肉粒，上下揉捏着。他看起来很舒服，爽得在发抖，屁股蹭着我的鸡巴，想要含着它。别急，慢慢来。我腾出一只手解开了他的裤子，他硬了，抬起头的小家伙因为乳头被玩弄而流着水。他的棒子修长又形状好看，我伸手抚上它，撸动了两下，它更硬了，往我手心里拱着。我加快速度撸动着那根小东西，它快要射了，但是我还不想让它这样射出来，于是我摁住了铃口，听到了他喉咙里发出的软弱的抗议，但我没理他。他的后面水越来越多，已经浸湿了我的裤子，像个鸭子一样摇摆着屁股蹭着我的大家伙。  
“舒服吗？”我沿着脊线往下抚摸他，发情期的身体真是格外敏感。我在他尾椎的地方停了下来，他这里好像非常敏感，我随便地在这里打着转儿摁压，他就爽得发抖。往下一点，他的会阴已经肿胀起来了，我轻轻地前后来回抚摸着。他后面的水越来越多了，整个人都靠在我身上，胡乱地蹭着。  
“卡卡西，这里，想要吗？”我故意这样问他，把手放到穴口，不紧不慢地按压着那里的褶皱。他被刺激得浑身哆嗦，喉咙里模糊地发出猫咪一样黏糊的声音。  
“不说，那看来是不想要咯。”

我稍微拉开了他，看着他深陷在情欲里的脸，很好，我喜欢他现在这样子。  
我拉起他的手摩挲着，他的手上有些薄茧，但是摸着并不觉得硌人。  
“来，卡卡西自己摸好不好？”我不容他说什么，把他的一只手放到他胸前挺立的乳头上，示意他自己弄。事实上他也几乎说不出话来，只能睁着无辜又迷离的任我摆布。不愧是卡卡西，在学着自己肏自己这种事情上也学得很快，一边的乳头被他捏成漂亮的形状，但是这样还不够。我拉起他另外一只手放到他身后，放到穴口附近，那只手迫不及待地想要放进去。不行，我摁住了他。  
他好像对这种事情不太满意，一下被逼出了哭腔，叫床的声音里带着一点哽咽，他叫得真好听。  
我控制住他的手，一点一点地在穴口把溢出来的淫水摸开。这个姿势不方便我看着他自己玩自己，于是我把他放到地上，这样他下体就整个暴露在我面前，真美啊。  
我引导着他的手在穴口处打着圈，很好玩的游戏呢，听着他跟着画圈的节奏一边难耐地扭着腰呻吟。突然我好奇心大发地用他的手指用力戳了戳穴口，他想触了电一样弹了一下，彻彻底底地哭了出来。

忍得很辛苦对吧，说实在的我也很佩服卡卡西这么能忍。正常的omega在发情期被这样对待，估计已经快要疯掉了，但是他现在只是哭出来，还没有求我呢，说明这样还不够，卡卡西就是这点好，怎么操弄都不会坏的样子真是可爱。  
“舔湿了我就插进去，乖，把嘴张开。”我把他的手重新拷在背后，钳住他的下巴迫使他张开嘴，我扶着我的鸡巴插了进去，进得很深，他不受控制地想要呕吐，喉咙口的软肉夹着龟头，舌头贴着肉棒蠕动，牙齿软软地打着颤。  
不愧是卡卡西，我想，第一次就含得这么深，这么舒服。  
“不愧是木叶第一技师，是不是在暗部被人调教出来的？嗯？”  
说着我感到恼火，好像虚空中真的有人曾经这样对待过卡卡西，这样让他把别人的鸡巴含在嘴里。我插得更深了一些，囊袋拍打在他的脸上，显得更加淫荡。  
然而他对我的话毫无所动，他应该已经听不清我说了什么，眼神无辜得像个婴儿，又淫荡得像个婊子。  
我感到烦闷，把肉棒抽了出来，胡乱地在他脸上戳了几下，他仍然对我的羞辱没做出什么额外的反应。我探手摸了一下他的下体，已经湿得不成样子了，穴口微微地张阖着，粉嫩又可怜。  
我愤怒地捅了进去，与此同时得到了他变得尖锐的呻吟的声音作为回报。  
“说啊，你喜欢我。”我几乎整根插进去又抽出来，带着里面的软肉都被翻出来。  
他被插得说不出话，只满脸泪痕地望着我之外的某个虚空中的点呻吟。我摘下了面具，凑上去舔舐他左眼的伤疤。

他终于有了反应，扭着头想要躲开我的舌头。  
一边因为爽得不行而扭着腰迎合我一边狼狈地躲闪的样子看起来真是滑稽又可笑，我想。  
我摁住他的头，一点点用舌头品尝着伤疤的味道。  
他忽然间哆嗦起来，像只受伤的幼兽一样试图蜷起身体。  
“怎么？都被操成这样子了还想要着你的眼睛？不对，那也不是你的眼睛。”我嘲讽着他，反正他听不见。即使听见也没什么，说不定听见了更好一点。  
兴许是他明白了话里的羞辱意味，他颤抖得更厉害了，脸上又是那副软弱的表情，像要哭出来一样的表情。  
“觉得对不起他们吗？”我凑到他耳边问他，意料之中地没有回答。  
“没事，拿你自己来偿还就好了。”  
没有回应总是觉得无趣，那总得想点有趣的。

我变了个影分身出来。  
我把他抱起来坐在床上，只留了个肉棒的头在他身体里，他好像对此不太满意，肠肉深情地吮着我的龟头，想要我再进去。  
“乖，别急”  
我拍了拍他的脸，示意站在旁边的影分身进来。  
一点一点地，影分身扶着肉棒插了进来，他靠在我怀里，已经没了反抗的力气，只能靠在我身上好好感受被两根肉棒同时贯穿的感觉。  
他的呻吟带上了一丝痛楚，尽管omega的后穴很耐用，但是一下子插进去两根好像还是有点吃力。我倒是觉得无所谓，虽然卡卡西是个废物，也不会不至于这点痛也忍不了。  
痛觉好像唤醒了一点他的神智，他模模糊糊地吐出了几个音节，好像是在说不要。  
“不要？”  
“不知道是谁晚上叫着我的名字一边自慰？”  
“被我上不应该很爽吗？”  
“你是不是喜欢我啊卡卡西？”  
我揪住他潮湿的银发迫使他抬头直视我  
“说啊，你喜欢带土。”  
他的后穴狠狠地收缩了一下，差点让我缴械出来。我发狠地重重插了几下，拍拍他的脸让他清醒一点。  
“听到这个名字都能这么爽，恶不恶心啊卡卡西。”  
“看着我，不是想被我上吗？一脸这种表情，真是废物。”  
“你喜欢谁？嗯？”

他的眼神涣散得好像将要死去，瞳仁里倒映着我满是伤痕的半张脸，和猩红的眼睛。我不想再看见他的眼神，于是凑到他耳边把他的耳垂含住，一边问他。  
“你喜欢带土吗？说啊，说你喜欢带土。”  
他听到这个名字，控制不住自己的身体夹紧了我，好像正在上他的是带土一样。  
很巧，的确是我，但是不是带土。

我掐着他的腰催促他说他的心上人是谁，却只能听到他哽咽和呻吟的声音。  
于是我沉默了，收回了影分身，放任自己在他身体里面胡乱抽插，直到成结。  
到快要射出来的那一刻我甚至在想要不要放过他，毕竟一旦成结，他一辈子也只会拥有我这一个alpha。虽然是个赝品，但是多少有点不舍得就这样打碎。

他的动作打破了我的怜悯。在感受到他身体里的东西再一次胀大后想要成结的时候，他奋力地想要推开我。说是奋力，但是在被摁着操了这么久之后，这点力气实在是小得出奇。不过他成功激怒了我。  
我收回我的怜悯，赝品就是赝品。他被我死死地摁在床上，肩膀都被我捏青了，这个人太擅长逃跑了，只有这样他才不会溜走。我感受着结在他身体内部一点点打开，开始漫长的射精。他逃不掉了。我低下头看他，他闭着眼睛微微颤抖着，张着嘴好像想要说什么。

他在哭。  
不，他只是在流泪。

眼泪顺着那道伤疤往下滑落，我低下头想要吻掉泪水，他没有躲开，只是颤抖得更加厉害。  
我听到他的声音

O..bi..to

好像在回答我之前的问题。

我慌张地想要逃开，离开他的身体。  
我抓起漩涡的面具缩在背光的地方。看他一点一点褪去情欲，带着满身污浊的液体在床上喘着气。  
我戴上了面具，并因此感到很安全，我听到了我的声音在这房间里响起  
“不愧是写轮眼卡卡西，操起来很爽呢。”

 

他忽然间蜷起身子干呕起来，好像要把灵魂都抛弃掉。


End file.
